


fate/伯爵天草/三个男人一台戏

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Kudos: 6





	fate/伯爵天草/三个男人一台戏

咕哒君是个氪佬。  
众所众知的，抽卡游戏有个规矩。这个规矩非常成文，就写在游戏的名字上——fate（非的）grand（干不过）order（欧的）。  
如果你非，那玄不救非，但氪，尤其是重氪，偶尔还是可以改命的。  
作为一个真正的重氪玩家，咕哒君可以随心所欲地抽干池子来找伯爵。他是个资深伯爵厨，资深到迦勒底有了一个五宝伯爵还不满意，又抽出一个五宝来，两个五宝伯爵一个常服一个泳装，左拥右抱，齐人之福。按道理，这事非常圆满，一个有钱有纸片人的咕哒君在迦勒底过得风生水起，逗逗这个笑笑那个，简直是人间极乐。  
然后伯爵就和天草谈恋爱去了。  
咕哒君：“？”  
那不是更好吗。  
迦勒底有两个伯爵，其中一个穿着泳装。迦勒底只有一个天草，这个天草在和两个伯爵谈恋爱。  
……对，两个。而且两个伯爵互不知情。  
咕哒君发现这事的时候都懵了。  
讲讲道理好不好，你们谈恋爱没关系，我喜欢；你们说着说着话似乎秀了个恩爱也没关系，我也可以接受；但是你们是怎么做到三个人谈恋爱，而且其中两个完全没意识到对方的存在的？  
都说当局者迷旁观者清，作为一个旁观者，咕哒君默默打开了他的日记本，开始写不怎么正经的东西。  
  
七月一日，晴。  
今天天草在陪幼贞做手工，常服在负责监工……咳，在负责被当成幼贞的折纸目标。  
别问要怎么把纸折成一个爱德蒙。如果你问天草，那天草的回答就是，把爱德蒙糊满纸就完了。  
常服伯爵被幼贞和天草两个人拿着一堆纸鼓捣来鼓捣去，整个人沾满了碎纸屑，面无表情如商场的衣架子，硬生生坚持了三个小时，直到幼贞和他们告别、回屋睡觉。  
“晚安。”天草笑着送走幼贞，一回头，爱德蒙身上全是黑火，可怜的纸屑被直接清理干净，连灰都没有留下。  
下一刻，他就被按在了墙上。  
“玩得很开心？”爱德蒙仗着身高低头贴近他的脸，“纸糊人很好玩？你多大了？”  
……十七岁。  
天草没吭声，默默往后缩了缩，但身后是墙。  
爱德蒙把他夹在自己和墙壁间，两人的脸几乎贴在一起。身体能感觉到对方的温度和魔力波动，甚至能听到对方的呼吸声。  
天草仰起脸，努力睁大那双金眸，乖巧可怜又无助，但会拿纸糊人。  
爱德蒙不吃他这套。伯爵那张有点缺乏血色的脸压下来，压得天草又缩了缩。  
“就这么喜欢玩纸？”又是一点黑火滑过，给人的感觉像山雨欲来时人们总会看到的黑压压的积雨云。  
“呃……”天草的头发被对方扯住，眼看着壁咚要变家暴现场，可惜天草是个人物，他一边举起双手挡在胸前，一边露出明亮的笑容：“不，因为有你在才会好玩。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
你的话说得很好听，但它的可信度如同你说你崇拜齐格。  
“是真的。”天草不死心地继续笑，“小贞德也很喜欢你，才会糊你的。”  
下一刻，爱德蒙干脆利落地给了他额头一个敲击。  
“唔……”天草是个人物，奈何爱德蒙也是个人物。他敲完就走，扔下一句：“少说这种话。”  
“哎？那下次还能找你玩纸吗？”天草假装揉着自己的额头，换回对方声音冷漠的回答：“不然你想找谁？”  
  
所以说伯爵超可爱啊。  
放错了重点的咕哒君顿了顿笔，继续写下去。  
  
依旧是七月一日，在常服离开后不久，天草收拾着之前手工用的材料，泳装伯爵伯爵就走进了活动室。  
“晚好，”天草一点都没有刚和另一个伯爵玩过壁咚的尴尬，“虽然好像问了很多遍了，不冷吗？”  
“问御主。”伯爵本人对自己在迦勒底穿泳装并不觉得有什么羞耻，他的身材就是不怕被看，他问心无愧，“反正英灵冷不冷取决于魔力。”  
“看着也不太冷。”天草的目光在他的腹肌上滑过，“有种随时会成为冬泳运动员的感觉。”  
爱德蒙就大刺刺地让他看，甚至直接走过去，左搭上他的肩膀：“还满意？”  
“哪方面满意？”天草有点暧昧地回答，同时把有四个环的儿童练习剪刀收好，“关于你不会感冒，确实很满意。”  
爱德蒙发出低沉的笑声。那声音贴得太近，震颤好像能从耳膜直接传进心里。天草的手指一顿，不着痕迹地移开目光，却被爱德蒙强拉着转过头来。  
他们对视着，就差直接拥抱。  
“……帮我收拾一下？”天草试图拉开两个人的距离，但爱德蒙更快一步地撩起了他的额发。  
然后哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
天草：“？”  
“你多大了，到这时候都能走路撞墙？刚才那个小贞德没笑话你吗，天草时贞老师？”  
天草瘫着一张脸、如同关爱智障般看了他一眼，把一叠彩纸塞进他手里：“收拾教具，请，爱德蒙老师。”  
  
所以说伯爵真的超可爱啊！  
拆了摄像头才看到这所有场景的咕哒君在内心哀嚎，说真的，让他来安排的话，他其实想吃天草伯爵；奈何这个世界上有太多的事不尽如人意，比如逆cp。  
又比如不仅逆了cp，还3P。  
  
七月二日。  
幼贞早早起来、抱着自己的玩具熊去找天草听故事。她和童谣、杰克总会凑在一起压榨天草的劳动力，天草就一边假装被压榨一边趁机翘掉御主那边的加班，反正两个爱德蒙在那当光炮，御主可以换着用，怎么用都爽。  
奈何这一天御主意外地有良心，御主拉了赖光去刷种火，没管这些乱七八糟职阶的光炮们。  
于是常服爱德蒙站在天草的椅背后面，看着他被三个孩子趴腿，总有种婚还没结孩子生了仨的感觉。  
“你到底是有多喜欢小孩子？”被听说了昨天糊纸活动的童谣和杰克用纸糊的时候，爱德蒙瞪着一边看戏的天草，幽幽道。  
“怎么会，”天草答得十分爽朗，“我十七岁，我自己就是小孩子，不是所有人都像你一样是奸淫未成年的大叔。”  
爱德蒙：“？”  
你先把你FA里的六十岁给我抹了再来谈什么奸淫未成年。  
“岩窟王大叔坏坏。”杰克硬生生把“伯爵”和“大叔”两个身份词连起来用，“坏大叔欺负人。”  
“啊，”爱德蒙终于决定反击，“那你为什么要糊一个坏大叔？你看，这里不是有一个现成的美女吗？”  
一瞬间，不详的预感涌上天草心头。  
十分钟后，天草僵在椅子上，被纸屑淹没，不知所措。  
终于给出了有力一拳的爱德蒙心情良好。他故意坐在天草面前，故意伸手揉揉天草的头发，故意把那些纸屑往天草脑袋上放，行为举止比天草还未成年。  
“你几岁了？”  
“十五。”爱德蒙眼都不眨一下，“很明显，你的孩子们也很喜欢你，我亲爱的美女、天草妈妈。你一定能理解这些小可爱对你的热情吧？毕竟大家都是出由于喜欢才会糊你的。”  
“我也很喜欢岩窟王。”幼贞举起手，“我们把岩窟王也继续糊掉吧！”  
“御主叫我打种火，我先撤了。”爱德蒙拍拍自己帽子上的纸屑，以一个法国贵族的姿态把它戴回脑袋上，无缝衔接骑士礼，按着胸口向他们鞠躬，“请原谅我的离席，女士们，请务必相信我，我十分渴望与你们同行。”  
在女孩们的笑声和天草的注视中，常服伯爵果断退场，走得那叫一个潇洒。  
然后泳装伯爵再一次担负起了善后的重任。  
当看到满身纸屑还没有办法烧掉的天草时，泳装伯爵十分仁慈地给出了自己的怜悯——  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“您好，吉尔伽美什王。”天草放弃了面部表情管理，完全散发着森森怨气，“很高兴看到您今天也没穿什么东西，我想您现在一定很需要可可、火炉和毛毯。”  
“若是谈可可，”爱德蒙完全不管还有三个未成年在场，裸着上半身在天草对面坐下，“它比一个吻欠缺了点温暖。若是谈火炉和毛毯，又少了那么几分甜蜜。请将它们溶在一起，用你的双唇给我，我亲爱的人。”  
……真不容易，还能看出是个法国人。你要不来这么一段，都快怀疑你是德国人了。  
天草在心里一黑黑俩，挤出一点微笑来：“不好意思，我现在在做孩子们的人偶，能请您亲自来拿吗？奸淫未成年的大叔，伯爵先生大叔？”  
“到底什么是奸淫？”幼贞终于举起了手。  
“是爸爸妈妈要做的事吗？”童谣。  
“我知道。”杰克倒是比她们都熟悉这方面，“就是——”  
“就是你们不该谈的话题。”天草果断而坚决地成为了孩子们的心灵屏障，“我和这位大叔有点事谈，你们先去走廊玩一会好不好？”  
三个孩子前脚刚走，爱德蒙后脚就真的自己来拿了。  
他捧起天草的脸，慢慢贴下去，却故意不完全落下。天草本能地闭上眼等他行动，过了好一会又慢慢睁开，疑惑地望着爱德蒙——  
然后，对方的唇就落下了。  
在他唇上一碰，立刻就分开。  
爱德蒙含着笑转到他身后，把他发顶的纸屑拨到一边：“要我帮忙吗？”  
  
……然后爱德蒙就把天草的头发烧了。  
看完了整个监控的咕哒君心力交瘁，为什么我不在的时候你们一个个这么活宝……行吧，想想活动剧情，他在的时候也一样。  
作为一个成熟的男人，咕哒君快速整理了自己的心情，把问题聚集到一个焦点上。  
两个爱德蒙总是一个前脚来一个后脚来，完全碰不上面，自然也完全无法发现对方和天草之间有关系。这倒是可以理解，本来爱德蒙这种生物就不怎么爽另一个自己，何况其中一个穿着泳装。正装伯爵的觉得泳装伯爵有伤风化，已经穿上泳装的觉得正装伯爵事多，加上“我堂堂基督山伯爵居然有两个人”的胃疼感，自然，两个人很少碰面，总是有意躲着对方。  
但这就导致真正有伤风化的事被藏起来了。  
至于天草……咕哒君觉得天草这边倒还挺好理解的，就像他厨爱德蒙，厨的就是爱德蒙，管他正装泳装，都是爱德蒙；那天草自然也可以这么想，喜欢爱德蒙就是喜欢爱德蒙，正装泳装不都是这个人。  
事实证明，堂堂基督山伯爵就不该有两个人。  
始作俑者咕哒君缩了缩脖子，有点不知道这事怎么收场。爱德蒙这种生物不可能接受什么“都是你”，他会做的唯一一件事就是把另一个自己剁了以独占爱人——他成为基督山伯爵后复仇的全部内容不就是自己坐了牢、未婚妻和人跑了吗——这个世界上怎么可能存在男主和别的男人分享爱人的复仇爽文啊！  
然并卵，他这边再怎么担心再怎么心里痒，都不影响那边天草和爱德蒙的诡异相处。  
  
七月三日，依旧是晴天，依旧是活动室。  
“我听杰克说了，”幼贞满脸真诚地开口，“奸淫是会导致小孩子出生的，怪叔叔和老师会有小孩子吗？”  
“没……”  
“当然有啊。”天草笑眯眯地回答，“他不就是吗，今年十五了，身体健康。”  
幼贞：“？”  
没等她捋顺怪叔叔和小孩子间的关系，爱德蒙就将小臂搭在天草肩上，仿佛什么都没发生般下压。  
天草的笑容僵在了嘴角。  
爱德蒙继续下压。  
天草稍微弯腰抱住了幼贞。  
爱德蒙拼命下压。  
天草松开幼贞，腹部和大腿亲密接触。  
爱德蒙死不松手下压。  
天草猛地往旁边一闪，爱德蒙差点压到地上，好在英灵及时站稳起身，假装什么都没发生过。  
“你看，这位大哥哥明显是五岁嘛。”天草戳戳幼贞的脸，“不要和这种人玩，会影响你的智力发育。”  
有一位名叫沃兹基硕德的伟大前辈说过，恋爱这东西，第一个月是文艺与忧伤、激情与长久；第二个月是甜蜜与陪伴、争吵与磨合；第三个月是接受彼此的缺憾、选择共同进步。这三步都跨过去了，那以后通通是幼儿园小班，幼师和孩子无缝切换，有时候还要拟兽，立地猫猫狗狗。  
爱德蒙盯着天草：“那老师打算什么时候和我生孩子呢？”  
“好，今天我们要讲的课叫性别认知，爱德蒙同学，请务必记住，生孩子是男人和女人的事。”天草义正言辞，“两个——”  
“我知道！”幼贞抢答，“老师是美女！”  
那一瞬间，天草完全体会了孩子被爹拐带后崩溃的老妈的心情。  
当然，这不是最崩溃的。这个世界总能在莫名其妙的时候给你致命一击。  
就在幼贞说“老师和坏叔叔是爸爸妈妈吗”的时候，泳装伯爵出现在了活动室门口。  
两个伯爵对视了一眼。  
“他才是坏叔叔。”  
“我才是爸爸。”  
两个人同时猛地转头，再一次对上了视线。  
……哦豁，完蛋。  
  
  
  
  
天草喘了口气。  
他有点搞不清爱德蒙这个人到底是怎么做到自己吃自己醋的。  
讲道理，如果你喜欢一个人，那无论他穿什么衣服都不该影响你的喜欢；即使他穿个泳装满迦勒底乱逛，他也是你亲爱的男朋友，不过恰巧碰上了个厨他的御主。  
所以天草觉得正装伯爵和泳装伯爵没有任何区别，换一件衣服而已，无论怎么想都不该影响男男朋友间的感情。  
但爱德蒙觉得布星。  
也是，虽然这俩人各种意义上一模一样思路相通，但毕竟他们不会共享感受，两边都以为自己是唯一的一个，并且理所当然地觉得爱情是一对一的事，觉得天草不可能找另一个自己——没错，在爱德蒙看来，他自己不是他自己，只是顶着和自己一样的脸、穿着另一件衣服的另一个英灵。  
爱德蒙拒绝承认什么“这个世界上有两个我”这样破坏个体独立性的事，最多认为对方是他的双胞胎兄弟。  
和双胞胎谈恋爱，当然不能视为谈了一个、另一个也是你的。  
所以爱德蒙生气生得有理有据。他坐在天草面前，按着天草的胸口，强行把人压在床上。天草茫然无辜地看着面前两个爱德蒙，虽然没对上思维回路，但他十分确定，事情要糟。  
爱德蒙的怒意已经快要肉眼可见了。  
“爱德蒙、呃，”他被抓着肩膀翻过来，正装伯爵直接扯开他的衣服，抚上他的身体，手指间的寒意让他轻微地打颤。泳装伯爵就干脆坐到他面前，拉着他让他抬头，盯着他的眼睛。天草闭了嘴，他一点都不想在这种情况下和爱德蒙打嘴仗，反正就是上个床呗。  
“天草，”泳装伯爵抬手压着他的嘴唇，用力按过去，狠狠地擦，让他的嘴唇快速充血，“天草啊。”  
“呃、”他的喉咙被对方的手掌压迫着，气息变得滞涩，“别这、唔？”  
泳装伯爵的阴茎拍在了他脸上。  
泳装是真的很方便脱裤子。天草本能地想要后退，但立刻对方按着他的脑袋将阴茎顶在他唇间，男性的气息微咸而苦，带着炽热的荷尔蒙，足以唤起人的欲望。天草垂着眼，小心地舔了一口他的阴茎顶端，感觉舌头有种奇怪的麻。  
总之不太好受。  
“你喜欢两个人？”正装伯爵在他脑袋后幽幽来了一句，“那就两个人吧。”  
我喜欢的是这个两个人吗，我喜欢的是一个人啊。  
天草没有反驳权，因为泳装伯爵按着他的脑袋强迫他将阴茎含了进去。性器摩擦着舌面，好像要直接压到他喉咙深处。鼻尖贴到了对方小腹，浓烈的属于爱德蒙的气息包裹了他，“呃、”像是挣扎地移动舌头反而会刺激到对方，阴茎在他口中在涨大，前后移动着，“唔、”龟头卡在舌根时正装伯爵将手指探进他的身体，在穴道内移动着，前后同时被侵犯的感觉让他的本能拼命尖叫，“唔……”  
爱德蒙拍了拍他的脑袋。  
天草抬起眼，以泳装伯爵的角度看过去，他的白发几乎挡住了他的眼睛，只能看到一点像是笑又像是故意勾人的金色。他的舌面艰难地移动着，舔吮嘴里的东西——说真的，味道不怎么样。正装伯爵也没打算给他认真面对嘴里东西的机会，手指在他体内沿着穴壁转圈，一寸寸地摸索，扩开穴道，将润滑液抹进身体深处。他的手指在内部弯曲，故意突然一压又弹开，“呃、”天草的呼吸被他的动作带得紊乱，那根手指在体内移动，又忽然变成弹，指尖快速地上下甩动、击打穴壁，“嗯……”泳装伯爵立刻将阴茎往他喉咙深处压去，又立刻退回来，像是在干他的嘴。他的手被对方的膝盖压住，骨骼被压得发疼，而泳装伯爵还在故意将膝盖推向他的手腕，“呃、呃……”  
他快要没办法呼吸了。阴茎又一次顶进喉咙，阻碍通向肺部的气流；眼前一片暗沉，几乎看不到对方的身体之外的东西；正装伯爵却趁机将第二根手指插入，在他体内夹着肉壁拉扯，“嗯、”他总有奇怪的办法让他变得敏感。两根手指在穴口出入时搅动着润滑液，发出暧昧的声音，就像他的身体真的很喜欢这种对待似的，“呃……”  
喉咙里的阴茎在故意往更深处顶。  
“唔……”鼻腔在充血，身体因为求生的本能变得越发敏锐，好像所有的血液都在涌向大脑，心脏砰砰跳动着，让身体变得更加炽热和灵活，“唔、”窒息却让思维变得空白，他无意识地想要挣扎，但爱德蒙压着他的四肢，“唔、呜……”  
泳装伯爵用食指抹着他的眼角，阴茎却没有一丝怜悯，继续往他喉咙里撞击着。每次拔出时会有短暂的喘息空隙，插入时则又一次地面对窒息，身体在快速寻找着求生的方法，渴求着它退出，“唔、唔……”喉咙在被迫做着吞咽的动作，包裹、摩擦对方的阴茎，在它撞入时稍微封住喉咙以防被侵犯得更深，“呃、”他的手拼命地向外拉，但结果只是爱德蒙抬手按住他的肩，让他没有抵抗的办法。好难受。肺里在竭尽全力地吸收那一点氧气，冷汗打湿了肌肤；但正装伯爵同时从后方插入，顶进已经被润滑液弄得一片湿润的穴口。  
“呃——”  
他被两个人夹着。两边都在侵犯他。腰肢被他们压得下沉、脊骨弯曲，肩膀到臀部的腰线形成漂亮的弧度。正装伯爵忍不住顺着他的脊背向下按，手指滑过脊柱，从上而下地走，酥麻感从身体里蹿起，神经被快速唤醒，“你里面真湿。”他贴着天草的耳朵轻声道，“又湿又软的，插进去还会收紧——你是有多喜欢这样？”  
天草用力闭了眼，说服自己不听他的声音。但爱德蒙没有丝毫犹豫，阴茎直接冲进他的身体深处，用力撞击着穴道。他的腰几乎立刻弹了起来，那种敏锐的神经被碾过的感觉击打着他的身体，而泳装伯爵同时将阴茎撞进他的喉咙，迫使他停止呼吸，“呃、”他的身体在他们手心弹跳着，爱德蒙的手指狠狠压过他的皮肤，红痕立刻浮现出来，“呃——”  
不行、  
泳装伯爵忽然抽出阴茎，允许他大口大口地呼吸。空气涌入肺部，紧绷的身体这才变得稍微放松下来。他半趴着，拼命地吸气，而正装伯爵抓紧时机向深处冲撞，“呃、咳，唔，哈啊……”身体的触感恢复了。麻痹感从大脑里褪去，快乐就涌上脊骨；爱德蒙的手指碾上他的乳尖，在乳缘按压，直到压住他的胸肌揉捏，“唔、唔……”想向后看，但做不到。泳装伯爵拉起他的一条腿，迫使他侧躺在床上；泛红的身体被对方随意打量着，掠夺性的视线滑过身体，好像有实质般压着肌肤，“唔……”他被紧紧抱着，手指还带着被压过后缺血式的酸麻，全身都好像在被触碰，根本分不清哪里是哪里、什么是什么，正装伯爵舔着他的后颈，舌尖温热的触感让小脑麻木，“啊——啊，哈啊……唔……”阴茎又一次地顶进来，在体内故意冲刺再慢慢拔出，软肉本能地缠上去，贴着阴茎磨蹭，“啊、”泳装伯爵按着穴口，仔细观察那交合处，强烈的羞耻让他别开脸，“唔……别、你、哈啊……”  
泳装伯爵探进了一根手指。  
他慢慢地弯曲手指，压着敏感的腺体向内顶。天草的声音几乎卡住了。他的腰拼命地颤抖着，声音带了分明的哽咽，“呃、唔，呜……”  
腺体被压迫着，对方的手指却不老实，依旧在穴口抽插，扩开他的身体。天草好像忽然知道他想做什么了。他的身体被揉得发烫，对方的手却不肯放过他，穴口被一点点扩张得更加柔软，对方盯着他，就像在盯已经到手的猎物。  
“别、爱德蒙，唔、呜……”  
他握住天草的阴茎，在手里快速地撸动着。天草的声音好像卡住了。激烈的快乐冲刷着大脑，爱德蒙碰他，吻他的肌肤，吮吸他的身体，“啊、啊，哈啊……”在一点点被拉开。阴茎在体内捣弄着，让肉穴充血而发软，他的声音因为欲望变得低哑，世界好像在逐渐消失，在对方的撞击中自己的身体都在瓦解，一寸寸被对方侵占，“啊、唔，呜……爱德蒙、呃、啊——啊，啊——”  
泳装伯爵的阴茎冲了进来。  
在他体内侵入、一寸寸推进、不断地向内部深入、然后撞击。  
他的身体猛然绷紧，扩大的瞳孔激烈地颤抖，“呃、唔，唔……”唾液在舌下积聚，让他的声音显得柔软黏腻；他双腿大张，被两根阴茎同时侵入着，“呃、”爱德蒙贴着他的耳朵问他：“我们是一个人吗？”  
天草大口喘息着。不知道。他只知道阴茎冲入时自己没办法呼吸，小腹颤抖着，整个人都绷得发疼，“啊、啊……”他的腿勾着对方的腿，大腿摩擦着对方的身体，三个人都一样的热，欲望从对方的身体冲进他体内，“唔——”体内的阴茎好像找到了节奏，一个抽出另一个便冲入，没有修止、没有停顿，拼命在他小腹内捣弄；泳装伯爵捧起他的脸，盯着他的眼睛，那双金眸已经完全换散开，被泪水浸泡着，“唔、呜……”他无意识地在他身上蹭，咬他的头发，抱紧他的脖颈，“啊、哈啊……”  
“天草，”他们念他的名字，在他耳边低语，“天草。”  
两个声音在他耳中合为一处，他的大脑一片昏沉，只知道极度的快乐在身体里冲撞着；四只手抚摸着他的身体，将他的肌肤按揉得发烫；他的腰随着对方的抚摸弹跳，腰侧的肌肤敏感到对方小指一勾就会发红，“唔，唔——唔，哈啊……”好热。脑海里的热度好像已经没办法消掉了。身体背离意志去迎合对方，“唔……”  
“舒服吗？”  
他胡乱地点点头，发出细弱的哽咽。  
“你知道你在做什么？”爱德蒙的声音环绕着他，“你在向我求欢么？”  
“呃、唔，呃——”他被撞得说不出完整的话，汗水顺着肌肤向下流，舌尖探出唇瓣，焦躁地舔着，“唔……”泳装伯爵咬住他的下唇拉扯，在嘴里含着他的唇瓣，舌头反复舔他的嘴唇，“呃——”泪水从金眸里滑落，将发丝沾在脸上；他的面颊也被擦得发红，显得可怜又色情。爱德蒙忍不住在脑海里回想他平时的样子，那种温柔的、圣洁的东西在被他撕碎，强行挖出对方的欲望，“啊——啊，哈啊……唔，呜……”手指探进他的唇，夹住他的舌尖转动，唾液浸湿了指节，黏腻的水声在天草耳中响着，“呃……”他几乎在吞咽自己的舌根，不行、太快了，无论是深处还是敏感的腺体都在被以可怕的速度捣弄，他的手被正装伯爵拉着舔舐，每一根手指都被吮吸，恍惚间甚至有种自己在吮吸自己手指的感觉；灵活的舌尖反复地转动，手指则往他的喉咙里探；身体还记得窒息的感觉，无意识地躲闪着，却被强行插入，“呃、呜……”  
泳装伯爵盯着他的脸。  
他仰着头，唇被手指分开而大张着，手指夹着舌尖往外扯，拉动那块柔软的红色；泪水顺着眼角向下滑，哽咽让他的呼吸断续；他的呻吟和啜泣混在一起，在他耳朵里细微地响着；世界变得越发模糊，对方的阴茎好像填满了他的思维，在他脑海里撞击着；每次抽出都让穴道收紧，插入时内部则变得软缠，想要、好舒服。全身都烧起来了。他的手指在对方身上抚动，分不清自己在摸哪里，反正听到对方的呼吸忽然一紧，“啊——啊、哈啊——啊，唔……”他的哽咽只是让对方的冲击变得更加快速而激烈，“啊——不、哈啊、爱德蒙——唔，呜……”  
“我在。”爱德蒙贴着他的耳朵回答，声音里透着分明的笑意，手上却又一次抓住他的手，将自己的手指插入他的指缝，上下滑动手指，“呃、”好像连指缝都在被他肏。他的膝盖都绷紧了，脚尖拼命地勾着，“呃、呃——”  
身体里、  
热得好像已经麻木了。  
穴道激烈地收缩起来，阴茎反复地顶弄撞击着，完全不管腺体的颤抖；他射出来，精液被爱德蒙抹在他脸上，白色的液体和汗水混在一起滑落；阴茎依旧在顶着，穴道拼命地收紧，却只是让爱德蒙发出低沉的叹息。两根阴茎开始同时抽出再插入，每一下都压过腺体；天草的腰死死绷着，小腹被撞出清晰的弧线。他仰着头，却已经什么都看不到；瞳孔激烈地上翻，视线里是一片黑暗；好热、烫得要命。他们在他体内再一次地撞击，从两个方向捣着穴壁，“啊……”他唇瓣发麻，几乎无法呼吸，声音微弱得像是在求饶，“啊……啊……”  
爱德蒙的手抓住了他的腰。  
“唔……唔、”快速地抽插、然后射在他体内，他的思维被彻底打散，好一会，他只能听见自己的喘息。  
世界一点点消失了。  
他软躺在爱德蒙怀里，怔怔望着远处。  
“在想什么？”  
……听不清。听到了，但是不想理解。不要理解了。  
天草闭上眼，不管爱德蒙发出的、震动着他身体的笑声。


End file.
